The Power of Four Forevermore
by Shodan Jordan
Summary: Paige has been a full whitelighter for the last 10 years, now the elders sent her to the sisters to pose as their whitelighters. What happens when her sisters find out her secret, and how do they react to her destiny?
1. Chapter 1

The Power of Four Forevermore

Alright this is my second fanfic and my first Charmed fic so no serious flames please:) enjoy.

I don't own Charmed, obvisouly

(Ages)

Prue-25

Piper-22

Phoebe-21

Paige-19

Third Person POV:

"The power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free."

"I am not the only one, I am one of millions, in places you can't even imagine or will ever believe. We are hell on this earth, you will never be safe, you will never be FREE!" Jermany exploded brightly and with such a force that Prue, Piper, and Phoebe turned their heads. None of the girls noticed the blue and white orbs float down and materlize into a yong girl of about 19 and stand in a dark corner.

"Its over" Piper said, finally breaking the silence that had fallen over the sisters. "Yeah but for how long" said Prue "you heard Jermany, there will be more."

"Yes"said the young girl, finally making her presence known. "But that is tomorrow's problem, you did well today." "Excuse me" exclaimed Phoebe "but who are you and how long have you been standing there?" "Oh right excuse me" the young girl said, "My name is Paige Matthews" she said while sticking her hand out "I am your whitelighter."

A/N: Alright there you have it, my second fanfic. Please constructive critsimonly:)oh and please leave a review, let me know how I'm doing:) thanks a million in advanced.

Love, Jordan


	2. Chapter 2

The Power of Four Fovermore

I still don't own Charmed

Paige POV

12 hours earlier:

"Here is your assigment Paige" said Odin handing her a file. After I read the file I looked up at the elders questionaly. "The Halliwell sisters...as in THE Halliwell sisters!"

"Yes Paige" Sandra said gently "your sisters." "Oh" I said faltering slightly, hoping the elders didn't hear the crack in my voice, "I thought this was going to be Leo's assigment.

" Leo, my saving grace here in the heavens. He was my best friend and mentor, he taught me everything I know about being a whitelighter. He was the only one who didn't judge me on my parentage or my powers.

"Yes" said Odin, "Leo will be working undercover for the Halliwells." This is to good to be true, I'm working with Leo I "Paige"Sandra cut into my private ramblings "you cannot tell the Halliwells the truth, you cannot tell them your their sister."

My heart shattered, the first time I get auctually speak to my sisters I'm denied the one chance I have of knowing my family "I understand" I said sadly. "Good" said Odin all business "you are dismissed." I bowed and left the chamber room.

I orbed to my room in the heavens, 'how dare Odin speak to me like that! I am the chosen one!' Electrified fireshot out of my hands burning the wall in front of me. 'No I can't freak out now, I have to calm down, I'm so close so what if I can't tell them were related, now at least I can make sure thy find out eventually.' I teek a deep breathe calming myself down and my powers.

Just then Leo orbed in, "Hi Leo" I said with as much conviction as I could muster into my voice. But with one look from him I was crying again and all the emotions I worked so hard to fight down came back full force and I collapased into his waiting arms.

A/N; Thanks to anyone who reviewed the last chapter. Just don't expect this updating pattern to continue (I already had this part planned out). Again please review with what you thought:).

Love, Jordan


	3. Chapter 3

The Power of Four Fovermore

Huge thanks to Eillibsniknej and lizardmomma for the reviews!

:

I haven't figured out when Prue, Piper, and Phoebe will figure it out at least 3-5 chapters though.

No Paige and Leo will not be a couple they have more of a brother sister relationship, if I put Paige with anyone it would be with Kyle.

Yes I think I will have Cole with Phoebe but I don't know if he will stay yet.

November27:

Yes Paige can heal, she has full whitelighter powers and quite a few witch ones as well.

The electrified fire was a mix between both elements.

I own Charmed...in my dreams.

On to the good stuff, enjoy!Boo

Third Person POV

Present:

"What do you mean whitelighter?" asked Prue moving to stand in front of her sisters ready to protect them at a seconds notice. "I'm like a gurdian angel for witches" explained Paige like she was talking to a five year old. Prue didn't like that at all. "How do we know your not lying to us" asked Phoebe stepping away from Prue "it's all in your Book of Shadows, feel free to check it out." Piper turned and started leafing through the book, "so what if you check out" asked Phoebe "what does it mean that your our whitelighter?" "Good question" said Paige "I would help train you and help you control your powers, I'm basically your guide through life." "Well she checks out" said Piper finally, "but according to this it says, that a whitelighter is a person that did a lot of good in life and are reborn as whitelighters."

"Your dead" asked Prue suddenly concerned for the young girl in front of her who didn't look a day over 18 or 19. "Well not exactly" said Paige "its a bit complicated, I'm only half whitelighter, so I'm not dead but I age slower then everyone else." "So cool" exclaimed Phoebe, Prue smiled at her little sisters antics.

"How would you help train us" asked Piper finally chiming after studying Paige for a while. "Well" said Paige "dependent on your individual powers there are exercises that I can use to strenghten them and advance them faster then they would naturally." "Oh" Piper said "when?" "Tomorrow?" asked Paige, Prue saw the flicker of fear that crossed Paige's face at the thought of rejection. "Ok" all three sisters said at once, the three smiled at him at each other making Paige, all confident and in control just a moment ago, suddenly feel out of place.

"Ok" said Paige suddenly wanting to get out of there as fast as possible "I will see you tomorrow night at 8." "Sounds good" said Prue suddenly sensing Paige's want to leave "good night Paige." "Good night Charmed ones" Paige said. Just as Paige was about orb out Phoebe grabbed onto her arm "wait" Phoebe said "how will we contact you if there's a demon attack before tomorrow night?" "I'm never far away Phoebe," Paige said giving her a half smile "just say my name and I will be there, promise. Good night." Paige orbed away brightly causing the sisters to turn their heads away, when they looked back Paige was gone leaving then to wonder about who exactly their new whitelighter was.

A/N: Ok so a little longer then normal hope you guys enjoy the new chapter. Review review review please, you guys make me want to write faster love ya!

Love, Jordan


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, huge apology to LunaandGinnyBestFriendsForev er for last chapter, her name didn't come up and I forgot to answer one of her questions: No I'm not going to have Prue die, in my opinion it killed the show for me, not that I don't love Paige but...anyway enough of my rambling. Huge thanks to anyone who reviewed:) onto the good stuff.

Third Person POV

Living room, manor

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe walked into the living room after their talk with their new found whitelighter. "So," Phoebe said starting up conversation between the sisters, "what was up with her at the end?" "I think she wanted to leave,"said Prue "but I have no idea why." "Maybe" said Piper "it was something we did or said." The three girls thought over the night, about everything they did and said. "No, I can't think of anything" said Phoebe. "What was with the whole guide through life thing" asked Prue "she was nineteen she couldn't guide me through anything, if anything she needs a guide."

"Well you never know" said Phoebe "she seemed very intuitive, and the whole training our powers couldn't hurt." "Yeah" said Piper "what kind of training techniques do you think she'll be using?" " Who knows" said Phoebe, "I think it'll be interesting to see where this leads." "Well," said Prue "I think I'm heading up to bed, we start training tomorrow." "Goodnight" all three said at once, smiling at each other once again.

WITH PAIGE AND LEO

"I can't Leo, I just can't." Paige started to complain to Leo. "I can't see how the elders expect me to be their whitelighter knowing what I know." "Its not fair" agreed Leo "but out of everyone you think the most like them, you can understand them on an emotional level no one else can. Your sisters, there's no denying that, weather they know it or not." "Yeah but Leo," started Paige again "you didn't see the way Prue looked at me when I told them I was there guide." Paige sat down on her bed, Leo falling into the chair across from her. "She looked at me with total disbelief and dismissal, I don't think I can do this." "Paige" Leo started "you can do this, you have to do this, you have to prove to the elders that your strong enough to handle anything." But what if I'm not Leo?" Asked Paige. "What if I fail them?" Paige had finally voiced her deepest fear, "You don't understand Leo, I've lived my entire life knowing that out there somewhere there were three people who supposedly would love me to fault and protect me when the world was against me. And then that bastard of a man raped me Leo, he raped me and abused me." Leo could hear the rise in Paige's voice but there was nothing he could do to stop the emotional overload. " Where were these sisters who were going to care for me when I needed them the most?" Paige seemed to calm down a bit but still had that high pitched voice. "Even though I never met them Leo I needed them, they kept me sane, the thought of them kept me sane." This was the first time Paige had told anyone what really happened to her, and she wondered why she was sharing now. "You see why I can't fail Leo, even before I met them I depended on them you can't even imagine what it felt like to see the disbelief and dismissal on Prue's face. I can't do it."

Leo hook Paige in his arms and hugged her, in a brotherly way. "No Paige I don't see how you think you can even fail, these are your sisters Paige, there's no bond stronger then that. Especially not the power of four." "You can do it Paige, there's not a chance for you to fail." Paige and Leo fell asleep on Paige's bed, Leo thinking of ways to help Paige, and Paige dreaming of a world where she grew up under the care and protection of her big sisters.

There you have it! I know its been forever and you have every right to hate me, but I had major writers block and rewrote this twice before I was happy. Please review with what you thought and maybe some ideas on where you want it to go from here.

Love you lots, Jordan


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys thanks for all the amazing reviews, it honestly makes my whole day to read them.

YugiohObsessed: Thanks for the positive input:)

Eillibsniknej: I have a lot of sister bonding coming up:) they might even have certain revelations within the next 2 or 3 chapters:)

Parker (Guest): I'm glad you find it intresting, I always thought it was a good plot. I'm a sucker for sister bonding, so you can expect a lot of that:) make sure to review this chapter with what you thought.

iy92 (Guest): Thank you, I'm working on making them longer. Hope you enjoy:)!

lizardmomma: Thanks!:)

Missycole23: Thanks, hope you enjoy this update:)

Ok enough of my rambling. Enjoy the update everyone:)

THIRD PERSON POV

The morning came much to quickly for anyone, Phoebe arose to the sound of birds chirping and sun streaming into her room through her window. Piper and Prue had already left for work so it was just Phoebe alone in the house. 'Its awfully quiet here' Phoebe thought to herself already missing the constant noise and hustle of New York. After making herself a coffee and some microwaved eggs, she walked up to the attic and walked straight up to the Book of Shadows. She opened the Book up to the page on whitelighters and was thrown into her a preminition.

_She saw a women dressed all in black robes, her eyes pure white and glowing, __**"The coming is near, the thrice blessed child will be like no other this world has ever seen. She will posess the powers of heaven and hell, and she will be the first elemental to grace the earth in a century, she will have a hard life and many choices to make that will effect both good and evil. She will be the fourth child of the mother, but she will stand apart from the others. It will be her job alone to rid the world of the ultimate evil, but she will not be able to do it without the help of the Charmed Ones..."**__ the seer was cut off by a fireball flying at her._

Phoebe snapped out of her reverie with a start, taking one glance at the page in the book she was touching, the one about whitelighters, and said the one thing came to mind, "PAIGE" she called out, and was answered seconds later by the blinding blue and white orbs finally materilizing to form the image of her new found whitelighter, Paige Matthews.

"Yesh Phoebe, there's no need to yell." Paige let a small laugh escape her mouth as she spoke, but stopped when she saw Phoebe's striken expression. "What's wrong?" Paige asked Phoebe, concern filling her voice for the newly fledged witch. "I...I had another flash, this one of a women her eyes were glowing white and she was talking about the thrice blessed child and elementals and ultimate evils!" "Wait," Paige said slowly rubbing her hand up and down Phoebe's arm slowly, trying to calm her down. "Slow down, what did she say exactly?" Phoebe repeted what she had seen, watching Paige's facial expression go from concerned to hope to fear. "Its ok Phoebe its ok" Paige whispered soothingly to the hysterical witch. All of a sudden Paige was assulted by Phoebe's arms wrapping around her waist and Phoebe burrying her head into her neck. Paige stiffined for a few seconds before slowly hugging her back. THey stood like that for a few seconds and Paige could pretend that this wasn't her charge hugging her, it was her big sister. Phoebe slowly pulled away saying, "look at me, I'm being silly. I don't even know why I'm crying." "Well," Paige said, going into full whitelighter mode, "what ybothered you the most about the vision?" By this time they had both gone and sat in the living room across from each other, Phoebe on the couch and Paige on the loveseat.

"I think," Phoebe began drawing in a deep breath, "it was when the women said that the girl would be the fourth born of the mother." Paige watched revelation flash across Phoebe's face. "Oh my god, I have a little sister" Phoebe said as if in a reverie, "I have a little sister." Phoebe looked up a Paige finally, getting her first true look at her. Phoebe took a sharp intake of breathe, "its you."

A/N: Clifhanger! Hope you all enjoyed the update and I promise to have the next the update up within a week or two. Thanks for reading, love you all.

-Jordan


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Huge thanks to anyone who reviewed. Let me just clear something up: Billie and Christy aren't the ultimate power, I haven't decided if I want them in the story yet, so stay tuned :). Make sure to read and review! Enjoy!

_"Oh my god, I have a little sister" Phoebe said as if in a reverie, "I have a little sister." Phoebe looked up a Paige finally, getting her first true look at her. Phoebe took a sharp intake of breathe, "its you."_

"I...Phoebe I...I can explain," Paige stumbled on her words standing up from her chair and backing away from Phoebe. Phoebe slowly advanced towards Paige, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Phoebe please...talk to me say something...anything!" Paige continued to back away from Phoebe, not looking where she was going she tripped over a chair and landed on her butt. "Please Phoebe...try to let me explain...I never ment to..."

Paige continued to back away from the ever advancing Phoebe on all fours, but was stopped short when her back connected with a solid wall. Phoebe continued to slowly walk to Paige, until she stood mere inches from her new found baby siser.

"Paige," Phoebe said slowly, not wanting to scare the young girl more then she obvisouly was. Phoebe reached her hand down to Paige to help her stand up. Once they were standing eye level with each other, Phoebe closed the distance between them hugging Paige slowly and carefully, not wanting to scare her off again.

When they pulled away from each other, Phoebe saw that Paige had tears running down her face, her whole body racking with sobs. "Come on sweet girl," Phoebe said softly, slowly pulling Paige's hand over to the living room "let's go talk about this."

As the duo slowly made their way into the living Phoebe sat down on the couch, trying to pull Paige down next to her, but Paige pulled away and sat on the loveseat.

PAIGE POV

I saw the look of disappointment flash across Phoebe's face, but there was nothing I could do now, my secreat was out and I had to do damage control. "Call your sisters Phoebe." I might as well tell them all at once, "you mean our sisters Paige." I heard Phoebe say, breaking through my thought reverie. "Just call them, Phoebe." I was starting to lose my patience, which was saying something. "Just call them Phoebe." I was staring straight ahead of me, I'm trying to drown out the sound of Phoebe talking to Piper, and then Prue.

I succeeded in my meditation of drowning them all out, because the next thing I knew I heard both Piper and Prue walk through the front door. "Phoebe, Paige!" I heard Piper yell out. "In here!" Phoebe yelled back from across from me.

All three of them sat on the couch, next to Phoebe. Across from me. Waiting for an answer.

"So, Paige," Prue started "Phoebe called and said you have something important to tell us?" Piper and Prue's eyes were starring at me, and Phoebe was giving me a gentle smile. "Well," I started "there's no easy way to put this but," I wanted to make sure I had everyone's attention "I'm your little sister."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

PRUE'S POV

"I'm your little sister." Those four little worlds made my whole world crash around me. I got my first real look at Paige, and there was no denying that she was related to us somehow. I felt so many emotions come rushing all at once. Anger, denial, but most of all regret. Regret that I never got the chance to protect Paige from whatever it was that was haunting her. Regret that I never got to teach her anything or watch her grow, regret that I will probably never get the eyes of admiration I receive when Phoebe or Piper look at me. But, now I know and now I will do everything in my power to protect her like I should have been able to do from the time she was born. I'm going to change it right now.

PHOEBE POV

"I'm your little sister." Those four little words made me feel joy like I had never felt before. I finally had a little sister to take care of and protect. After being the youngest for so long I always felt like I was missing something in the big sister gig. But now I'm going to make up for lost time, I'm going to be the best big sister ever.

PIPER POV

"I'm your little sister." Those four worlds made everything I had ever known come crumbling down. All because of her. She broke up my imperfect family. I know its not her fault. But someone has to pay.

A/N: Well there you go! I tried to make it as long as possible. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Review review review! Love ya all!


	7. Chapter 7

PAIGE POV

If looks could kill I'd be dead three times over.

The look on Phoebe's face was enough to shatter my heart into pieces, the look of pure love and devotion was nothing like I'd experienced previosly in my life. I'd show her I was worthy of such love, I'd prove myself to her.

The look on Prue's face was one I'd thought to be real in my dreams. A look of devotion and love, but also one of confusion that I completely understood and accepted. I vowed to my self to sit down with her and answer any and all of her questions.

The look on Piper's face truly shattered my heart into unfixable pieces, the look she was giving me spelled only future pain and hurt. The look of rejection was enough to make me turn my back away from my newfound sisters and orb away.

THIRD PERSON POV

"No Paige stop!" Phoebe yelled as she saw. baby sister begin to disappear in a swirl of blue and white orbs. Phoebe attempted to jump Paige's orbs, but only succeeded in falling through and landing on her face. Phoebe turned frantically to her remaining two sisters with tears in her eyes, "why did she leave like that?" "Who knows who cares" Piper said dismissively before turning and walking towards the stairs leading to her room.

"What's wrong with you Piper?" Prue asked the former middle sister worridly. Piper turned to her two sisters, almost suprised that they didn't share her views on the yound whitelighter. "Don't you two realize that not 24 hours ago we were a completely normal family with normal problems. Now we have this so called destiny to save the world with magical powers, and to top it all off we have this girl who doesn't look a day over 19, who also has magical powers might I add, sitting in our childhood living room claiming to be our long lost sister, that doesn't strike you as being the least bit odd?"

"Piper you have every reason to be cautious but that girl needs us, how can you turn your back on her sister or not?" Prue said comforting looking into Piper's eyes. After about a minute Piper it looks as though as she had come to a revelation. "Let's go get our baby sister"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Paige you can't be serious about this," Leo said worriedly. "Not only has it never been done before, are you really willing to risk your human existence?" Paige looked at Leo with a deadpan expression, "I am Leo I have nothing else to wait for my human life and I want to do the best I can do as a whitelighter, and that means no human ties. Please don't try and stop me Leo." And with that Paige orbed out of the chamber to prepare for the ceremony, a ceremony in which she would release all human ties and become a full whitelighter.

A/N: I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry about how terribly late this is and I will understand if you never want to read my story again but I hope you enjoy this chapter and I promise that the next chapter will be up within the next two weeks thanks for reading

-Jordan


End file.
